A veces, cuando estoy contigo, no me das asco
by LatheniaMiina
Summary: Zac no le había dejado alternativa... ¡A ella le gustaba tanto...! Y total, sólo era una poción para que la tratara mejor, para ser amigos... El gran problema era dársela. Porque él, voluntariamente, no la bebería.


_Este fic forma parte del "rpg" **Expelliarmus** (www. livejournal. com/ userinfo. bml? user expelliarmus, pero sin espacios) donde cada una de nosotras lleva un personaje (Lathenia: Zac, Miina: Parvati). Esta escena ocurre después de que Draco Malfoy le entregue a Parvati una poción que, según dice, es para hacer al Hufflepuff más "amigable". Miente, por supuesto. Y en este one shot podréis descubrir cuáles son los funestos resultados de la mala uva del Slytherin que, por si no os lo habíamos dicho, engaña a Parvati para vengarse de Zacharias, con el que ha tenido alguna que otra pelea._

* * *

**"A veces, cuando estoy contigo, no me das asco..."**

No le acababa de gustar esto de meter magia que no fueran sus preciosos ojos en una relación. Pero Zac no le había dejado alternativa... ¡A ella le gustaba tanto...! Y total, sólo era una poción para que la tratara mejor, para ser amigos... Ella con eso ya estaba feliz.

El gran problema era dársela. Porque él, voluntariamente, no la bebería. Pero la respuesta vino en forma de una risueña Hannah Abbot.

_Le diría que era una poción para volver durante un rato a Zac un poco más amable. Seguro que aceptaba. Segurísimo. _

_Ahora sólo faltaba esperar la reacción de él._

Zacharias Smith estaba hablando tranquilamente con Justin en la mesa de Hufflepuff del Gran Comedor. Bueno, a decir verdad, Zacharias Smith estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Justin en la mesa de Hufflepuff del Gran Comedor.

-¡Pero tú eres tonto, tío! ¿Cómo narices quieres que le diga a Parvati que te gusta su hermana? ¡¿Me has visto cara de alcahueta?!

-Pero Zac, si tú hablas con ella... y...

-¡Que no! ¡Paso! -contestó con el ceño fruncido. Si le iba con esas a Parvati esta lo tergiversaría todo, como siempre-. Ve y díselo tú...

-Pero... -replicaba su amigo.

-¡Hola Zacharias! ¡Toma! ¡Un vasito de zumo de calabaza recién exprimido! -ofreció la cantarina voz de Hannah Abbott.

El rubio la miró con odio. Hannah retrocedió unos pasitos.

-Ya tengo zumo.

_Parvati__ lo miraba todo desde su mesa, nerviosa._

_-¡Tia! ¿Puedes sentarte bien de una vez?_

_Parvati__ gruñía y murmuraba bajito. De pronto se levantó (dándole un susto a Lavender) y se dirigió hacia Hannah, que la miraba con cara apenada._

_-No quiere, chica._

_-¡Ya lo he visto! ¿Porqué no has insistido?_

_-Si lo he hecho, pero ya sabes como es... -se excusó la pobre Hufflepuff._

_-Dámelo. -dijo Parvati sin mirarla, cogiendo el vaso y andando directa a Zac._

_Se situó detrás de él y de Justin y carraspeó en plan Umbridge. _

El Hufflepuff, que ahora discutía con uno de sexto sobre escobas de carreras, puso su mejor cara de frustración con una pizca de asco intenso y se giró.

-¿Qué? -estaba de buen humor, se le notaba a la legua.

-¡Hola Zac! mira, te he preparado un... -y cuando iba a decir "apetitoso zumo" se tropezó, tirando el liquido en el vaso del chico. Qué buena actriz, Merlincitos.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Oh, de verdaaaad! ¡ha sido sin quereeeeer!

-¡¿Pero qué..?! ¡¿Qué cojones haces, Patil?! -ladró. Lo dicho, estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿No lo has visto? -dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cadera- ¡He tropezado!

-¡Gryffindor idiota! ¡Pues tropieza por ahí, con tus amigos!

-¡Merlín, ha sido sin querer! -entonces miró la cara de Zac y sonrió-. No te pongas celoso, Zaaaaaac.

-¡¿Celoso?! ¡De quién! ¡¿Del maldito zumo?! -vale, su buen humor se estaba disipando cual nubecilla que es azotada por un tornado.

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía ganas de que se tomara la poción de una vez.

-Tenía que contarte una cosa importante ¿sabes?

-No me importa, ¿sabes? -contestó poniendo la voz excesivamente aguda, imitándola. Vale. Ya sí que estaba de mal humor.

_-Agggggh. -Parvati se inclinó hacia él, acercando sus labios a su oreja.- Es sobre el ED, so tonto._

_Esperaba que Zac no cayera en la cuenta de que Justin (a su lado izquierdo) también estaba en el ED_

-Oh, ya, ¿y pretendes hablarlo aquí? -contestó, irónico. Y, por qué negarlo, un poco nervioso, ¿por qué se había tenido que acercar tanto a él?

-Sólo tenía que decirte que ahora hay -y volviendo a acercarse a su oreja un segundo añadió:- reunión de emergencia. -Volvió a separarse y le miró sonriente.- Te espero y vamos juntos, es en cinco minutos.

Zacharias la miró desconfiado, ¿cómo sabía que no era una excusa para pillarlo desprevenido y besuquearlo por ahí?

-No he terminado de comer...

-Ya, -ella lo miró sonriendo sin moverse ni un centímetro- te espero.

-¡¿Te vas a quedar aquí mientras como?! -Eso era el colmo, ahora estaba de un humor jodidamente malo.

-¡Tanto no te puede quedar! -Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. Que se bebiera la poción pero YA.- ¡Si casi todo el mundo ha terminado! -luego sonrió traviesa como tanto le gustaba hacer y murmuró:- Es que Lavie y Padma ya han ido.

-Me importa una mierda que...

-Zac, tío, vete ya, que os está mirando todo el colegio -aconsejó Justin.

_-Haz caso a Justin. -sonrió ella, primero a Justin y después a Zac. Entonces se acordó de la poción.- ¡Pero termina por lo menos el zumo!_

-Primero quieres que nos vayamos corriendo y ahora que me beba el zumo... -se encogió de hombros, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su estúpido comportamiento. Cogió el vaso de zumo, se lo llevó a la boca y...

-¡Ey, Zac! ¿Te vienes fuera? -Terry Boot le hacía señas desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

_-¡No! -gritó Parvati._

_Luego fue corriendo hacia Terry y le susurró algo a la oreja. El chico la miró confuso y se fue._

_Parvati__ volvió corriendo al lado de Zac._

_-Todo arreglado, anda bebe. _

El rubio la miró con desconfianza, ¿y ese afán por que bebiera zumo?

-¿Por qué narices quieres que me beba el zumo?

_-¡Ai! ¡Pues no te lo bebas si no quieres! -se colocó bien el pelo detrás de la oreja; se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Pero termina de comer ¿no?_

EL Hufflepuff se volvió a encoger de hombros y, sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza a la Gryffindor que tenía enfrente, se bebió el zumo de calabaza que, misteriosamente, tenía un extraño sabor...

_Parvati__ suspiró interiormente (no fuera que él lo encontrara raro y escupiera el zumo). ¡Se olvidaba! Tenía que ser ella la primera que Zac viese, o sino, no tendría sentido..._

_-¡Zac! -gritó cuando aún no había terminado de beber._

-¿Y ahora qu....? -Zacharias agitó la cabeza violentamente- Oh... Oooh...

_Mmm__... Parvati sólo esperaba que lo que le estuviera pasando a Zac fuera normal._

_-¿Zac? -mejor no llamar la atención- ¿Vamos o qué?_

-Claro -y a continuación hizo algo que provocó que todos los que le conocían se quedaran de piedra (Justin incluso dejó caer el tenedor que casi se había metido en la boca). Sonrió a Parvati y, cogiéndola de la mano, la sacó del Gran Comedor.

Parvati se dejó llevar encantada por la sala, hasta llegar fuera. Ella se lo quedó mirando sin perder la sonrisa... Parecía que había funcionado a la perfección la poción.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? -quiso asegurarse._

-Mejor que nunca -anunció a la par que colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

_La chica miró alternativamente la mano del chico y su cara. No acababa de creerse que Zac se comportara así con sus amigos... Pero ella no se iba a quejar._

_-Oye, Zac, ¿yo...? -iba a preguntarle si, por lo menos, le caía bien, pero le dio vergüenza hacer una pregunta tan estúpida._

-Dime, preciosa. -contestó el rubio, parándose en seco y mirando fijamente a Parvati Patil. No sabía por qué pero repentimamente la encontraba muy guapa. Extraordinariamente guapa.

_-Ehhh... -ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Preciosa? ¿Me ves preciosa? ¿Siempre me has visto preciosa o sólo ahora...?_

El chico parpadeó, confuso.

-Pues no sé, ¿qué más da? -volvió a sonreír.

_Parvati__ se derritía cada vez que veía esta sonrisa (¡nunca antes se la había visto!), pero segundos después reaccionó. Si Zac estaba así, era para que lo aprovechase ¿no?_

_-Pues que pensaba que te gustaban las rubias._

-¿A mí? -se rascó la cabeza, le costaba recordar esas cosas-. ¡Qué va! Fue una estupidez que dije para darte celos, ¿vamos al lago?

_La Gryffindor se atragantó y abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada. Si lo que acababa de decir era cierto era la chica más feliz del mundo... Pero mejor no precipitarse. Zac no estaba en condiciones... normales._

_-Ehh... por supuesto._

Y sin dar muestras de vergüenza alguna, el rubio agarró a su acompañante por la cintura y caminó con ella hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Acto seguido, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se empezó a quitar la ropa.

_Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que hacer. Aparte de no quitar la vista del chico, por supuesto... ¡Oh! ¡Si que se lo tenía escondido Zac...! ¡Qué abdominales!_

_Pero Parvati reaccionó a tiempo (tardó, pero lo consiguió)._

_-¡Zac! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

-Quitarme la ropa -Obvio, ¿no?

-No, si ya... -Merlincitos. Volvió la vista a los ojos del chico- ¡Pero paaaaaaaaaaara! ¡¿Porque lo haces?!

Zacharias, cuando estaba a punto de bajarse los boxers, la miró sin comprender.

-Pues para bañarme -aclaró, riendo.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero que estoy aquí! -miró lo que iba a hacer el chico y su cara pasó del carmín al blanco.- ¡NO! ¡Zac, no!

Demasiado tarde, unos calzoncillos verdes pasaron volando por su cabeza y un chico aparentemente muy satisfecho le tendió una mano.

-¡Vamos!

_Parvati__ se tapó los ojos con las manos._

_-¡Zac! ¡Me estás asustando! -gritó mirando entre los dedos- ¡¡VÍSTETE!! _

-¿Qué? -se sonrió a sí mismo-. Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos..

_La chica destapó los ojos y los volvió a tapar. Él tenía solamente una mano tapando sus... partes nobles. _

_-En serio, Zac, vístete. -No quería parecer tonta tampoco, pero es que estaba MUY nerviosa.- No me apetece bañarme._

El otro río, divertido.

-No pensé que fueras tan mojigata, Parvati.

_A ella no le pasó por alto que le llamara por su nombre por primera vez en su vida, pero fue a lo importante. Dejó las manos en su sitio y lo miró furiosa._

_-¡Ni tú un exhibicionista! ¡Que te va a ver cualquiera!_

Él, contento porque al fin lo mirara, se acercó mucho a ella y le dijo, muy cerca de su cara:

-Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

_No se sabía dónde empezaban los labios de Parvati o donde terminaban; toda su cara estaba carmín._

_Con la cabeza alta miraba al chico, nerviosa, muy nerviosa._

_-Zac, ya... ya sabes que me gustas mucho pero... -Mierda. No tenía ni idea de porque había dicho eso.- Pero... ¿no vas muy rápido? -probó frunciendo el ceño._

-Hace unos días eras tú la que me perseguía, ¿quieres que me vaya? -esbozó otra de sus grandes sonrisas, esta vez cargada con algo de picardía.

_-¡No! -entonces puso los ojos en blanco, había picado.- Pero yo nunca me he desnudado, Zac, no compares. -miró al suelo, dónde estaba la ropa, vigilando no mirarlo a él.- Ehh... ¿no puedes bañarte ni que sea en calzoncillos?_

Él agachó la cara un poco y, levantando la barbilla de la chica, susurró:

-Si te bañas conmigo.

-¿Siii... -Parvati tragó saliva.- ...si me baño contigo en el lago (no me voy a desnudar, aviso) te vas a tapar aunque sea un poco? ¿De verdad?

El Hufflepuff rió.

-Bueno, me pondré los calzoncillos -se levantó, sin taparse ni nada-. pero no te pensarás meter vestida, ¿no?

-Ehh... no, no, claro que no. -No quería ni imaginarse sus preciosos pantalones en aquél lago.- ¿Puedo ir a buscar el bikini?

-¿Ahora? -la miró contrariado.

-Claro. -sonrió ella, insegura.

-¡No hace falta bikini!

Y una vez dicho esto la cogió del brazo, levantándola. Los calzoncillos habían quedado olvidados.

-¡ZAC!¡NO!¡Ya me quito la ropa, ya...! -Parvati se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Estupendo -contesto, complacido, y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

_Parvati__ tosió, sonrojándose._

_-Ehhhh... -le hizo un gesto con la mano.- Gírate y así aprovechas y te pones los calzoncillos. Yo ahora... esto._

Él se encogió de hombros y, una vez girado, informó:

-Mis calzoncillos están detrás tuyo.

_Ella suspiró por milésima vez en aquella eterna tarde._

_-Cógelos, rápido._

-Vale, ya está -se los puso y se giró- te toca.

_La "valiente" Gryffindor lo miró desconfiada, y después se giró. ¿QUÉ HACÍA?_

_Tosió e incómoda se empezó a sacar los zapatos._

_Poco a poco._

_-¿Y se me los arremango?_

-Me desnudo.

-¡No! ¡ya me los quito!

Zac sonrió y alzó las cejas. Esa noche prometía. Miró a Parvati Patil. Ya lo creía...

_Parvati__ se giró, otra vez y se bajó los pantalones. Total, llevaba unas bragas rosas que colarían por un bikini... (intentó calmarse). Pero la camiseta ni loca._

_-¿Nos bañamos? -preguntó, incomodísima_

El Hufflepuff suspiró. Bueno, ya le quitaría él mismo la camiseta.

-Las damas primero -dijo, y parodió una reverencia.

_Ella lo adelantó y se acercó al lago. "Merlín, dónde me he metido" se dijo._

_Puso un pie en la fría agua y lo retiró. Miró a Zac._

-¿Qué? -rió suavemente.

Iba a decirle que el agua estaba fría, pero se reiría de ella y tampoco serviría de nada, así que negó con la cabeza y se adentró en el lago en silencio.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Ya...

El rubio, sin pensárselo dos veces (y con la ropa interior, al fin, en su sitio), se colocó de inmediato a la espalda de Parvati, notando como a ésta la recorría un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó, muy cerca del oído de la chica, ligeramente divertido.

_-Sí... un poco. -sí, tenía frío. Pero no era sólo por eso que un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo. Sólo de pensar que Zac se iba a apretar más contra ella, añadió-: Pero muy poco._

_Parvati__ notaba como el corazón le subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración._

_-¿Nadamos, o...?_

-Como quieras... -Zacharias miró para otro lado, ligeramente nervioso. ¿Él, nervioso por una chica? ¡¿Él, poniéndose rojo por una Gryffindor?! ¡Había caído! Mierda.

_-Sí, sí .-dijo ella, separándose un poco de él. Entonces le pareció escuchar un ruído entre los arbustos y se giró sobresaltada (y muerta de vergüenza).- ¡Zac! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Tengo miedo!_

El rubio la miró alzando una ceja. Esa chica, de la cual había descubierto hacía unos minutos que estaba locamente enamorado, que era la mujer de su vida, y la futura madre de sus hijos, estaba como una cabra. ¿Qué tenía miedo? ¡¿De un seto?!

-Oh, descuida –hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia-, será Creveey haciéndonos fotos para vendérselas mañana a todo Hogwarts...

Se rió un poco, metió la cabeza bajo el agua, y se sacudió el pelo, que le quedó todo de punta. Ya estaba casi todo hecho, ahora sólo tenía que conseguir besarla. Bueno, bueno, pan comido... Sólo había un ligerísimo problema: él no había besado nunca a nadie, y no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni en qué momento. Porque, evidentemente, no era plan de decir: "Venga, vamos a besuquearnos, ¿no? Que se hace tarde y tengo sueño". ¿Y si la miraba mucho rato a los ojos, intentando entablar algún tipo de conversación telepática con ella? Sí, seguro que pillaba la indirecta.

La miró... la miró... la siguió mirando... frunció el ceño y los labios, concentradísimo en su tarea... ¡Qué difícil era esto de ligar!

_Parvati__ ya no sabía donde más mirar. Después de calcular las posibilidades de que Colin estuviera espiándoles y sacándoles fotos y desestimarlas, se concentró otra vez en Zac. Lo que aún la puso más nerviosa. Él tenía la vista clavada en ella, y ella no iba a soportarlo mucho rato seguido... Merlín. Qué... sexy. Con el pelo mojado y... "Aw, Parvati, mira hacia otro lado"_

_-Eh... ¿Qué pasa, Zac? –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a él, sin mirarle._

El Hufflepuff, distraído, desfrunció el ceño. Oh, Parvati se había acercado a él, bien, bien... Pero tenía la cabeza agachada, ¡¿quería que le besuqueara la cabeza como un padre de esos que quieren mucho a sus hijas?! No, qué asco, seguro que se le quedaba algún pelo en la boca, y luego se lo tragaba y se transformaba en bolas, como le pasaba a Saeta de Fuego, su gata. Pobre animal, fijo que había ido lamiendo muchas cabezas gatunas ajenas.

¿Pero algo tenía que hacer, no? Y eso hizo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, a ver qué pasaba.

Ella levantó la vista de golpe. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Por muchas pociones que se tomara, seguiría siendo Zac. Lo miró y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? –joder, ¡encima que le toqueteaba la cabeza! ¡A su gata le hacía lo mismo y le gustaba!

-Nada. –murmuró ella, haciendo morritos.- ¿Nadamos o nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que se haga de día?

Zacharias se encogió de hombros e intentó buscar una solución a su más que evidente problema. A ver, ¿qué le diría Terry? Que leyera algún libro, fijo, y, ya que estaba, citaría a algún filósofo muggle. Mejor no. ¿Y Justin? Le hablaría de alguna peflícula de esas, como el otro día, que le contó que un tal Leotardo MegaCarpio había acorralado a Kate Chinchey en no sé qué balsa y... ¡Pues claro! ¡Tenía que actuar como Leotardo!

Afirmó con la cabeza y, decidido, agarró a Parvati por los hombros, con gesto muy solemne.

Parvati lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero enseguida los cerró. ¿Qué querría Zac? Ejem...

¡¿Y ahora qué leches hacía con los ojos?! ¡Que se iban a chocar! La zarandeó un poco, para que se despertara, ¡que tía más extraña!

Parvati abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡No estaba bien de la cabeza! ¡Era la persona más insensible que había visto en su vida!

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Zac estaba muy cerca. Lo miró, de cerca, de muy cerca (bueno, porque ella se acercó un poquito...). Y murmuró, muy flojito y con un tono que Lavender solía calificar de sensual... y no es que ella hablara así con Lavender:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Que qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Que qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Contarle los pelos que tenía en cada ceja, no te jode! Movió la cabeza, para despejarse. Era ahora o nunca, y, según Just, como en todas las peflículas tenía que decir su frase. Esa frase con la que sería recordada por su chica para siempre, esa frase con la que pasaría a la historia, esa frase con la que deleitaría a sus nietos cuando les contara esa anécdota...

-A veces, cuando estoy contigo, no me das asco... –Parvati alzó una ceja y se asustó-, a veces, cuando me acosas, no me importa...

Se acercó aún más a la Gryffindor, ligeramente tembloroso y titubeante. Pero, teniéndola a escasos centímetros, logró esbozar un sonrisa y finalizar su gran frase:

-Y no tienes el culo gordo.

Ya estaba. Sublime. Hoy, el lago de Hogwarts, mañana, Hollywood.

Venga, unos pocos milímetros más y... ¡Caray!

Le-estaba-besando.

¡¡¡ZAC!!!

Parvati no sabía que hacer: si apartarlo y decirle que ella no le acosaba, que ya sabía que no tenía el culo gordo y que como iba a ser asquerosa... si... La otra opción era la que había llevado a cabo: cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar.

En unos segundos reaccionó. Ese no era Zac, ese era Zac con una poción rara. Y, desde el principio, había estado convencida de no querer seducirle con nada que no fuera su "propia magia". Así que se separó de golpe.

Zacharias la miró anonadado, no entendía nada y... le dolía mucho, mucho, mucho, la cabeza, y... ¡¡¿Qué hacía desnudo en el lago con Parvati Patil?!!

-¡¡¡ACOSADORA!!! –vociferó, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se puso roja de rabia.

-¡¡Pero si has sido tú!! ¡Idiota! –después se lo quedó mirando, y sonrió.- ¡Vuelves a ser tú!

-No, soy tu padre, no te jode... –se volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y el pelo se le quedó completamente de punta-. ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ MALFOY SE VA CORRIENDO?!! ¡¡¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOY EN PELOTAS?!!!

-¡TÚ ME BESABAS! ¡YO ME HE APARTADO! –ahora estaba entre rojo furia y rojo vergüenza.- ¡Y eres tú el que ha querido venir aquí y desnu...! –Parvati abrió los ojos.- ¡¡¿MALFOY?!! ¡¡MERLÍN!! –gritó, histérica, y se fue hacia la orilla.

-Bonitas bragas –se mofó-. ¡¡¿C"MO QUE YO HE QUERIDO VENIR?!! ¡¡¡¿Y QUÉ PASA CON MALFOY?!!! ¡¡NO HUYAS!!

Parvati llegó hasta donde estaban sus pantalones y se los puso lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque costaba, porque estando tan mojados... y ella tan nerviosa... Ag, mierda.

_-¡Malfoy tiene la culpa de todo! –miró a Zac con cara de pena y añadió:- ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Yo no he hecho nada...!_

Zacharias alzó una ceja, ¡pero mira que tenía valor la tía violadora esa! ¡¿Malfoy?!

-Claaaaaro, y era Malfoy el que me desnudaba y me acosaba en el lago, ¿verdad? –el rubio refunfuñó y gruñó un poco más, para después, muerto de vergüenza y de mala leche, salir del agua y mirarse de arriba abajo-. ¡¡Me has dejado en calzones, so viciosa!!

Ella tuvo que controlarse para que no se notara como se le iba la vista a los abdominales del chico. Con el agua resbalando, y el pelo mojado, y... y... y... Y entonces le miró la cara y volvió a la realidad. Esa cara con esa bonita expresión, que parecía que fuera a matarla si tuviera una varita a mano.

_-¡P-pe-errrr-pero...! ¡¿Cómo quieres que yo te desnudeee?! ¡¿Qué te crees que soy?! ¡Además, de que no podría...! –después de imaginarse la situación de ella sacándole la ropa a Zac, volvió a lo que estaba diciendo, con el color de la cara un poco menos rojo.- ¡Fuíste tú! ¡Y lo sabes!_

El Hufflepuff se acercó a la chica con odio, indignación y con las mejillas bochornosamente sonrosadas. Se quedó parado enfrente suyo, con la cabeza agachada (era bastante más alto que ella), con el flequillo goteando sobre su cara y con su dedo índice dándole golpecitos en un hombro:

-No me vengas ahora con Malfoys, mentiras y gilipolleces de esas. ¡Yo sé lo que has hecho, tía guarra! ¡Envenenadora y violadora!

Y, sin decir más, se fue hacia el castillo, aún en ropa interior, con el pantalón y la camisa bajo el brazo. ¡¡Avían abusado sexualmente de él!! Pobrecillo, si es que, en el fondo, era una pobre víctima de las maquinaciones diabólicas de una sádica y calentorra adolescente llamada Parvati Patil.

_Parvati__ lo vio alejarse, aún sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como ella había planeado... ¡Pero bueno! ¡No iba a perder la esperanza por algo así! Zac caería rendido a sus pies un día u otro._

_¿FIN?_

* * *

**Miina** **_& _****«Lathenia»** ****


End file.
